1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp or a clip, and more particularly to a clip device for newspapers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical clamp devices or clip devices for newspapers comprise a base tube having a clamping bar and a lock handle pivotally coupled thereto. The lock handle may be forced to engage with and to lock the clamping bar to the base tube. However, the users may be inadvertently hurt by the clamping bar and the lock handle when the clamping bar is locked d by the lock handle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional clip devices for newspapers.